


Midnight Snack

by sacklerscumrag



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: All porn no plot lol, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag
Summary: Charlie comes home late every night from the theater, but he always makes it up to you ;)
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Midnight Snack

“Charlie? Baby is that you?” turning to lay on your back after hearing him stumble into the dark room. You would normally wait up when Charlie worked late nights at the theater, but you must’ve dozed off at some point.

He got rid of all his clothes and eased into bed next to you. You felt his nose nuzzle against your cheek, his hand caressed your stomach, lips pressing gentle kisses as you slowly started to feel more awake.

Turning towards him, you cupped his face in your hands and placed your lips on his. Charlie immediately deepened the kiss, his tongue intertwining with yours as he moved to hover over you. You pulled your t-shirt over your head. Charlie loved it when you wore his shirts with nothing under to bed.

He placed wet kisses from your lips, on your neck, all the way down in between your breasts. Taking one nipple between his teeth, while his hand caressed the other. Repeating this on the other breast. He continued working his way down, taking his time, memorizing what made you writhe under him.

Charlie moved lower hooking your legs over his shoulders, as he settled on the bed. Pulling away slightly at the sight of the obvious dampness in your white lace underwear.

You tangled your hands in his hair as he began placing kisses over the fabric while hooking his thumbs on the side of the lace and sliding them off. You spread your legs wider, giving him a better view. He loved how soaked you were for him.

He ran his tongue along your slit, making you arch your back off the bed. Sucking, biting at your pulsating clit while teasing you with his tongue. You could feel yourself dripping down your thighs.

“You taste like heaven” he said as he plunged one of his thick fingers into your dripping core. Never pulling his lips away, Charlie added a second and third finger stretching you further. Curling them inside you, touching that spot that made you see stars.

Your eyes were filling with tears, struggling to hold back the obscene moans threatening to escape you as he pumped his fingers in and out of you.

 **“** Come on baby, I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that.”

He started pumping faster and sucking harder on your clit, making you buck your hips towards his face. He could feel you clenching around him, hands tightening around his hair as your orgasm hits you hard and fast. You moaned loudly, shuddering under him as your vision went white from the overwhelming pleasure taking over your body.

Charlie drank up every bit you were willing to give him, as he worked you through your orgasm. He pulled his slick fingers from you and brought them to his mouth as he sucked them clean. His chin was coated in your juices, and damn it was hot.

“Thanks for dinner” he said with a smirk on his face as he made his way to kiss your lips. You could still taste yourself on his tongue.


End file.
